As the use of CNG as a transportation fuel for vehicles including off-road machinery becomes more popular, CNG fueling stations are becoming more necessary.
Generally, CNG fueling stations comprise a number of mechanical and electrical components situated above ground for dispensing CNG transportation fuel. A conventional station requires a large surface area, or footprint, due to safety offsets between hazardous and non-hazardous areas surrounding the equipment. The footprint required to accommodate the fueling station requires an abundance of real estate and results in an unsightly fueling station. In an urban setting, such a fueling station can be costly as the real estate is expensive or possibly even implausible if there simply is not enough space to accommodate a traditional setup. In addition, expansion of the station in the event of increased volume is extremely difficult as more space is required for the compressors and storage tanks for the CNG.
An effort has been made to move some of the equipment, such as the compressors and storage tanks, into poured in place basements below ground. This reduces some of the unsightly equipment above ground but requires a significant investment as a significant excavation of the site is required to build and pour in place the basements below the ground. The addition of further basements in the event that increased demand is observed also requires a significant investment as does removal of the basements in the event that the station is closed or removal is required. In addition, due to the layout of the basements which include hallways and access doors from the hallways, the footprint of these poured in place basements still requires a significant amount of real estate although reduced as compared to above ground equivalent stations.
A need therefore exists for a CNG fueling station that allows for packaging that reduces the footprint of the fueling station, without sacrificing safety.